Nightwing
Nightwing is one of Batman's allies, and a playable character in all 4 LEGO Batman ''games. Character Backstory After his circus aerialist parents were murdered by some criminals, young Dick Grayson was adopted by Bruce Wayne. The young Grayson would become Bruce's ward and his partner in the war against crime as Batman's sidekick, Robin. Dick Grayson became his own superhero, Nightwing, after an argument with Batman. He then left and quit being Robin. Dick Grayson would eventually talk to Superman who told him the story of a hero named Nightwing back on Superman's home planet. Grayson then became Nightwing, Protector of Bludhaven. Nightwing is now on good terms with Batman and shares a brotherly relationship with Tim Drake. He also develops a relationship with Batgirl. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame In the first ''LEGO Batman game, Nightwing does not contribute to the main story of the game, but acts as a bonus character that can be unlocked for 125,000 for use in Free Play mode after finishing any heroes mission. After being unlocked, he can be seen running around the Batcave. Nightwing possesses all the same abilities as Robin, the only difference being Nightwing's use of his two night-sticks as melee weapons. He can use Batarangs to hit far away objects and enemies, and he can use special stations to change his suit and gain new abilities. He uses all the same suits as Robin. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes In LEGO Batman 2, Nightwing was included in the 'Heroes' downloadable character pack which was given to players who preordered the game before June 18th. He becomes automatically playable once the pack is redeemed, and can be used in the overworld and in Free Play mode. He retains his ability to use Batarangs, and can technically use suit change stations, but he transforms into Robin when doing so. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham In LEGO Batman 3, Nightwing is a bonus character and can be unlocked for 275,000 after completing a short side-quest in the Batcave. He retains his ability to use Batarangs, but cannot change his suit. In LEGO DC Super-Villains In DC Super-Villains, Nightwing is a boss character, fighting the player alongside Batgirl at the Iceberg Lounge in mission 2, It's Good to be Bad. After completing the level, he is unlocked for use in the overworld and Free Play mode. He retains the same abilities from the previous game. Gallery 1_6_Batman1_CharGrid.png Batman1_Nightwing.png Batman2_Nightwing.png Batman2_HeroPack.png Batman3_Nightwing.png SuperVillains_Nightwing.png Physical Appearance In ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame'', Nightwing has spiky black hair, and wears a black bodysuit with a blue 'V' stripe on the front, complete with matching black footwear and black gloves. He holds his 2 night-sticks in each hand, which are a transparent blue. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes, Nightwing looks virtually the exact same as in the previous game, the only difference is having more detailed textures. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, Nightwing looks completely different, being changed to his 'New 52' appearance in the comics. Nightwing still has spiked hair, however it is less extreme now, his mask now has a red glow in the eyes rather than white, the blue 'V' on his suit has been changed to a more detailed red shape, and his night-sticks are now a transparent red rather than green. He is also much more detailed. In LEGO DC Super-Villains, Nightwing is somewhat a mix of his previous two designs. His hair is now brushed down to the left, and he keeps his mask style, though it is now blue. His blue suit and night-sticks from LEGO Batman 2 return, although with more detail. He also has blue horizontal stripes on his lower legs, perhaps dividing his leggings and his footwear. Games * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO DC Super-Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Minifigures